Juliette Silverton
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Human |relationships = Nick Burkhardt, boyfriend Sean Renard, former love interest |job = Veterinarian |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X }} Juliette Silverton is Nick Burkhardt's girlfriend. She is a veterinarian. They live together, and he wants to propose to her . She is very loving and supportive of Nick; she is unaware of his Grimm status. Aunt Marie warned Nick to break up with her because it was too dangerous. This event was followed by a nightmare in which Nick dreamed of Juliette being attacked in the woods while wearing a red dress. Juliette wears red apparel quite often. (Red is the color that tempts Blutbaden to hunt.) As of an unusual visit by a refrigerator repair creature, Juliette seems to be realizing that Nick is unusual in some way. Juliette is a very calm, level headed and an intelligent woman with good insight. She realizes that Nick has a secret, and that things have not been usual since Aunt Marie's visit. Episodes Season 1 Juliette is at home when Nick's Aunt, Marie Kessler arrives. She is awakened the next night to see Nick outside in Marie's Trailer. Juliette goes with Nick to visit Marie's grave. After Hank receives multiple bee stings, Nick brings him to Juliette to get patched up. She later makes fun of him by saying he was a flower to the bees. Later the next night Nick is worried if he made the right choice by shooting Melissa Wincroft and discusses it with Juliette. After a couple minutes of talking, she asks him to close the window because she is cold. When Nick and Juliette are out shopping, he tells her he has been wondering why people are attracted to each other. When Juliette and Nick's refrigerator broke, they were forced to get a repairman, who slightly amused Juliette. He had a sewn on nametag that read "Bud” and the stereotypical butt crack showing as he wriggled reaching for parts under the refrigerator and grunted frustrations. Not long after Nick returned home Bud cut his hand on the refrigerator and Juliette left the room to get bandages. She returned just as the terrified repairman ran out of the room begging Nick, "Please don't hurt me." Juliette questioned Nick about the odd exit and he accused the guy of being crazy thinking the refrigerator was trying to kill him (a statement made somewhat believable by Bud calling the refrigerator model a "death trap".) Later Juliette suggested Nick may have arrested the man once and Nick went along with the theory. On another day Juliette answered the door to find Bud asking to collect his tools before Nick returns. As he gathered his tools Juliette tried to calm him assuring him that Nick didn't even remember arresting him. Both of them become confused as they realize they don’t know what the other is talking about. Bud repeats they will never see him again. Juliette asked about the broken refrigerator not understanding why he couldn't just fix it but Bud says they will send another repairman to fix it. As he scrambled out the door he added to her confusion saying, "I don't know what kind of games you two are playing" and "he's got no reason to come after me. Please make sure he knows that." Juliette patched up a dog that was attacked by a cat. Nick expressed surprise that the cat came out the victor in the fight. Juliette advised him "don't piss off a woman with claws". This sparked a flashback for Nick of Angelina pulling him out of his car. Juliette and Nick discussed his new case before going to sleep. Juliette felt badly for the missing girl suspected of living alone in a forest for the past 9 years. Juliette mentioned that she studied feral child syndrome in one of her psychology classes. She went on to say most are cases of child abuse and the whole "raised by wolves" thing was never really proven. Juliette called Nick on her way home from the store and asked him to start boiling water for their pasta supper. Juliette arrived home to find Oleg Stark standing over a beaten Nick where a coffee table once stood. Nick cried out for Juliette to run, but instead of running out the door, she ran to the kitchen. Oleg followed her and as he was almost to her she stopped fumbling at the wood block for a knife and grabbed the pot from the stove. She threw the boiling water squarely in his face and backed away. Oleg was temporarily blinded and stumbled out of the kitchen. Nick reached for his gun and from his position on the floor was able to get off a couple of shots before Oleg crashed out another window. Later at the hospital Captain Renard told Juliette round the clock units were posted at the hospital and her home and he would have a police escort take her home. Nick confessed she probably saved his life. He was visibly shaken by the threat they faced in their own home. Then Nick apologized saying what happened was his fault. She replied, she and the house would be fine and they exchanged I love you and a kiss good-bye. Back at the house Officer Messina offered to stay with Juliette in the house, but Juliette declined. Juliette saw flashbacks of the attack as she looked around at the mess and cried. Juliette spotted 2 people in a truck looking through binoculars and taking pictures of her and Nick's house. They immediately drove off when she went outside. Juliette told Nick about it and he tried to brush it off suggesting the couple in the truck might be real estate agents. Juliette gave Nick the license plate number for the truck and the moment he hung up the phone from having the plates run they heard a noise from outside. Nick told Juliette to stay inside, but she stood holding the door open and followed him around the corner when she heard another noise. A raccoon lumbered way from the trash and Juliette laughed at Nick for pointing a gun at a raccoon. Nick got the address for the truck and assured Juliette he would have someone take care of the situation. The next day Juliette drove over to address and saw the woman from the truck and two children playing in the yard. As soon as the women saw Juliette she became alarmed and hurried her kids and herself into the house. That night when Juliette told Nick what happened, he suggested maybe they are afraid because they have mistaken her for someone else. She said as they embraced, "I wish I knew who they thought I was. At least I know who you are." Nick remained silent. Juliette got a shell necklace from Nick that reminded her of something she might have worn in college. She was more interested in the story behind the gift when she heard he bought it for $20 off a street kid named Gracie he was interviewing on a case. Juliette called him a "softy", something Hank called Nick when he made the purchase. Nick suggested taking Gracie and her brother Hanson out to dinner. Juliette agreed to go with and joked, "Well, I can't exactly let you go alone. There's no telling what you might buy." At Mountain View Diner Juliette was warm and friendly putting Gracie at ease. Nick didn't get very far with his line of questions, but Juliette drew information out of Gracie about Kevin (a boy that left for work at the same time as the victim Steven) by picking up on the signals Gracie had feelings for Kevin. Afterwards Nick admitted to Juliette that she was "pretty good at this" and suggested she should have been a cop. She humbly replied it's just girl instinct, adding as she looked at the ground, "I know what it's like to have a guy disappear and not call you." The conversation fell silent for a few moments when she looked back up at him. She was the first to break the silence bringing the subject back to the street kids. Before Nick got called away on a lead he suggested he owes Juliette a better date night and tells her he loves her. Juliette and Nick are at home when their home is egged. Nick then runs outside and finds that it is two boys, which he tells Juliette. Juliette found Nick's engagement ring in his sock drawer. Afterward, she called Nick to ask what he wanted to eat for their three year anniversary dinner. She presumably wore it and intended to bring up the subject at dinner. After Nick was delayed from coming home, due to trying to save Monroe's life, she got upset that the dinner she made would go to waste. She then blew out the candle and went to the bedroom where she put the ring back. Nick then called to say he would be home late, Juliette did not want to talk much and was noticeably disappointed. She sadly put the ring back, not sure if Nick would ever propose. Nick comes home and tells Juliette some disturbing news. Apparently his suspect Farley Kolt knew his aunt. Juliette thought Nick was cheating on her after another woman answered Nick's phone. Nick later explained that Ariel Eberhart assaulted him. Nick did not arrest her because she is the only person who might know the whereabouts of Mr. Eberhart. Juliette believed Nick after the whole explanation; Ariel was seen spraying the window with her lipids and drawing a broken heart. The next day, Nick called Juliette to tell her that he was going back to the fire dancer's house, this time with Hank. Juliette said she would be waiting for him at home. While at home, Ariel Eberhart kidnapped and tied her up. Ariel then went to lay in their bed, after Nick chased her out she drove away with Juliette. Juliette was taken into the lair (tunnel) and was held there until Ariel showed up untying her. She told Juliette to scream, but instead Juliette punched and kicked Ariel, and ran with Monroe to safety. Outside, she introduced herself to Monroe and thanked him for saving her life. On the drive home, Juliette asked Nick to stop the car, she told Nick she is unsure if she can handle the stress Nick's job puts on them. Nick and Juliette are eating dinner when Juliette says she wants to learn to shoot a gun. Just then, there is a knock at the door. Nick opens it to find Bud. Nick reminds him that he told him never to come back, but Bud says not to take it the wrong way. He says they are sorry for all the things that have happened and gives them a gift. He assures them they will not be bothered; Nick and Juliette go back in the house and Juliette is wondering how the refrigerator repairman will keep people from bothering them. They then open the gift to find a quilt. Nick and Juliette go to Whispering Pines for a romantic weekend getaway. Near their rented cabin, they stop for directions at a red house. Juliette notices a woman, Robin, looking out the window inside, she looks distressed. After Nick returns with proper directions, they drive to their cabin. Later that evening, they see a man forcing Robin inside the house. Later, in the grocery store, Robin and Juliette meet and Juliette gives Robin contact information, as she is concerned about Robin. Towards the end of the episode, after they have arrived home, Nick proposes to Juliette. However, Juliette turns down Nick's proposal, stating that while she does love him and wishes to marry him someday, she feels as if he's keeping secrets from her, and thus can't be married to him until things change. Juliette and Nick have a dinner/double-date with Hank and Adalind. Juliette is cooking breakfast while talking to Hank. She says to Hank that she didn't think that Adalind was good for Hank, before Nick comes into the room and both him and Hank leave for a crime scene. When Nick is working on a case, Juliette walks in and notices that he has written Eisbiber on the paper. She asks him what it means and he tells her that it is a possible witness. Juliette gets called out to look at a horse that had been attacked. She collects a hair sample and looks at the huge claw marks. They then find a trail that looks to be left by people. They follow it, to find two dismembered bodies. Juliette then calls Nick to report the murder. She gets a friend to test it in a DNA lab, and it comes back as a combination that had not been seen before. Back at home, Juliette remarks to Nick on the oddities in the DNA analysis she did on the hairs she found. Remarking that maybe the old fairy tales were true and that she could believe them... Juliette is scratched by Adalind Schade's cat Majique. When Nick Burkhardt learns of the scratch he fears for Juliette's health and tells her they need to go to the doctor, but she refuses. Nick then resolves to tell her he is a Grimm by showing her the items in his aunt's trailer, but she is only convinced he is insane. He convinces her to give him one more chance to prove himself and takes her to Monroe's house. Before Monroe can turn around and reveal himself as Blutbad Juliette faints and ends up in quarantine at the local hospital. Nick and Monroe take the cat to Rosalee in hopes of finding a cure. Nick goes to Adalind's house and finds it empty except for the cat's milk bowl, which still has some milk in it. A last look at Juliette in the hospital shows the heart monitor beeping faster and Juliette's eyes suddenly open with eyes that are black (no iris) like we have seen in Adalind's cat earlier that day. It appears she is in a coma. Season 2 Juliette continues to lie in an apparent coma. Renard visits her and finds that her eyes are still completely dilated. In her dream state, Juliette relives the dinner at her and Nick's home to which they invited Monroe. The three discuss the case involving the Postman. Juliette sees Nick's left eye disappear; within seconds, Nick fades completely from view. After Catherine visits the spice shop, Rosalee realizes from Catherine's order that Juliette's coma is induced by L'espirit Ailleus. As Nick is preparing to confront Marnassier, Monroe calls to tell him that the antidote is ready but is unstable needs to be used within forty-five minutes or else they have to make it again. She is given special eye-drops to stop her memory loss. She is later awakened from her coma by Renard. Juliette has recovered from her coma but is still at the hospital. When Nick enters the room she recognizes him only as the cop who brought her to the hospital. He shows her photos on his laptop of the two of them together. She seems to remember everything about her life except for him. She even remembers Monroe when Nick takes him to visit her, but does not recall that Nick introduced them or was there when they had dinner together. At the end of the episode she is released from the hospital and taken home. She notices a broken window and asks what happened there. Nick has a flash back to a fight, but then lies and says that a bird broke it. Juliette says that she is tired, and goes upstairs to go to bed. Nick stays downstairs, and will presumably be sleeping on the couch for a while. Juliette calls Monroe who she remembers having dinner with, to ask about her relationship with Nick. Later, she is getting something from the fridge when she suddenly has a flashback to the scene where the fridge repair man (Bud Wurstner) runs out midway through his job, and makes a reference to Nick. Nick comes home, and Juliet shares her frustration with him. she later goes to find the quilt that the Eisbibers made her, and she flashes back to the scene when Bud gives them the quilt and makes a reference to Nick again. Juliette invites Bud over for tea and asks him for help to jog her memory. She asks him about her relationship with Nick. He tells her that they were so perfect for each other and so in love. He accidentally lets out that Nick is a Grimm, but Juliette has no idea what that means. Bud realizes his mistake and nervously covers his track by telling her that a Grimm is a term for a "good cop", which perplexes Juliette. Juliette goes out for drinks with a couple of her friends. There she is told that Nick had proposed to her, but that she had turned him down. During dinner, Juliette asks Nick how they met. He says that she was a witness to a case he was investigating – Juliette remembers the case – and Juliette says that she remembers talking to a policeman whom she thought was “good-looking”, and wonders if that was him. Juliette pays a visit to the police station hoping some memories will come back to her when seeing NIck's workingplace. When Renard greets her, she seems confused to see him and leaves in a hurry. Nick arrives home to an ambient candlelight dinner and tells Juliette that they used to “dance on nights like this. Juliette agrees and they dance before kissing. When Juliette breaks away, however, she sees Renard’s face instead of Nick’s. She is disturbed and hurries away, leaving Nick to wonder what happened. At Juliette’s house, Juliette and Nick get ready to go to Nick’s work function. Nick warns Juliette that the function will be boring and Captain Renard will be giving a long speech. Juliette ’s expression wavers at the mention of the Captain, but she shrugs it off and goes anyway. At the PD work function, Renard gives his speech, all the while throwing glances at Juliette. Juliette is just as captivated by him. After the speech, Renard has drinks with Wu , Juliette, Nick and Hank . The latter two are called in for Brandon’s homicide, and Renard offers to take Juliette home while Nick is away. Renard drops Juliette off at her house, but doesn’t drive away. Juliette goes to take a shower. On the way in, she notices a framed photo of her and Nick. Juliette hears someone, and thinks that it’s Nick. When she comes out to check though, there is no one in the house, and the framed photograph of her and Nick is cracked. Juliette translates for Luis, as he describes the woman, and his family situation. Later, Pilar saw Juliette's cat scratch and affirmed what had happened, to Juliette's distraught. Juliette calls Adalind’s ex-employer, and is frustrated to find out that Adalind had left the company already. Renard then gives Juliette a call about Nick’s being on edge. They agree to talk about it over coffee the next day. Juliette meets with Renard in the coffee shop. After short conversation, Juliette slips up – while talking about Nick, she says, “just starting over with you” to Renard, before hurriedly covering up the ‘you’ with ‘him’. Renard touches her hand and she leaves in a hurry, leaving behind her glasses. Renard comes back to return Juliette’s glasses. Juliette remembers that it was Renard who kissed her in the hospital, and they kiss in the doorway before Juliette pulls herself away with difficulty and slams the door in Renard’s face and sinks to the ground, horrified. Juliette has a friend over to talk about her dilemma between Nick and Renard. She at first denies vehemently the fact that there is a third person, before slowly relenting and is clearly confused of her feelings. Captain Renard calls Juliette and talks to her about their similar obsessive situation. Renard refers Juliette to Rosalee’s apothecary, believing Monroe can help them. When they arrive at the apothecary, they are forced to wait for Monroe. While waiting, the two kiss only to be stumbled upon by Monroe. Juliette sees that Monroe has seen her kiss Renard and flees. She calls Nick and says that they have to talk in person. When Nick arrives home, Juliette tells him that she has feelings for another man but that nothing happened yet. Juliette gets a call from Nick, but she does not feel like talking and does not answer the phone. Adalind shows up at her door. They decide to catch up over coffee. While there she asks about Nick's aunt, and learns of her trailer containing all sorts of weird things. Juliette does not know exactly where it is, but does reveal that it was taken to some storage yard. Nick calls again while she and Adalind are still talking. Adalind tells her to go ahead and take it. Juliette seems offended when Nick asks who she is with, but eventually puts Adaline on the line. The police show up and arrest Adelind as a suspect in her mother's death. Juliette feels offended, that Nick used her to arrest Adelind, and insists that the latter must be innocent because she was away in Europe at the time. Nick enters Juliette's bedroom and says that he won't sleep on the couch anymore. He then takes his things and leaves. At Juliette's home, Renard shows up to talk to Juliette, and they start making out. Nick silently creeps up on them without being seen. Monroe then calls him, and he decides to return to the precinct. Juliette then tries to stop, and Renard tries to make her keep going, saying he can't stop. Juliette then fires at Renard with his own gun, which he then grabs. Renard leaves moments before a police car shows up with Wu. Nick and a few other officers show up later as well, and Nick tries to speak to Juliette about it. He says he knows who the other man is, and that he wants to deal with this. Nick and Renard show up at Juliette's door. She answers it and says: "Now what?" Nevertheless she accompanies them to Rosalee's Spice Shop. Trivia *Juliette's first boyfriend was named Dale Armstead. *Juliette is an outstanding shot with a handgun, despite claiming to not like guns. She does not answer when Nick asks if she never learned how to shoot before. *Juliette is of Spanish descent and is fluent in the language, as her grandmother was from Spain and she lived there as a child. *Silverton is also the name of a small town about 50 miles south of Portland, 15 miles northeast of Salem. Images JulietteSilverton2.jpg 201promo4.jpg 201promo6.jpg 209-Juliette.png 210-Juliette and Renard kiss.png 213-Juliette.png 213-Juliette and Renard.png 213-Juliette and Renard kiss.png 213-Juliette and Renard2.png 213-Juliette2.png 213-Juliette with gun.png 213-Juliette points gun at Renard.png 213-Juliette with gun2.png 213-Juliette3.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking2.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking3.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking4.png 213-promo trailer.png 213-promo trailer2.png 213-making the potion.png 213-red Nick.png Renard Imagines Juliette.jpg Juliette the Hag.jpg 217-promo4.jpg 217-promo5.jpg 218-promo10.jpg 220-promo7.jpg